UFC 81
UFC 81: Breaking Point was a mixed martial arts (MMA) event held on February 2, 2008 by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) at the Mandalay Bay Events Center on the Las Vegas Strip. The event featured Tim Sylvia and Antônio Rodrigo "Minotauro" Nogueira for UFC's Interim World Heavyweight Championship. UFC Heavyweight champion Randy Couture declined a championship fight with Nogueira, which caused the creation of the interim title. This event also saw the UFC debut of former WWE Champion Brock Lesnar in a bout against former UFC heavyweight champion Frank Mir. Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Keita Nakamura vs. Rob Emerson' :Emerson wins via split decision. The judges scored the bout 30-27, 28-29, and 30-27. *'Light heavyweight bout: David Heath vs. Tim Boetsch' :Boetsch wins via TKO (strikes) at 4:52 of Round 1. *'Middleweight bout: Marvin Eastman vs. Terry Martin' :Eastman wins via unanimous decision. The judges scored the bout 29-28, 30-27, and 30-27. This was the only fight that did not make the Pay-per-view broadcast. *'Welterweight bout: Chris Lytle vs. Kyle Bradley' :Lytle wins via TKO (strikes) at 0:33 of Round 1. Main card *'Lightweight bout: Gleison Tibau vs. Tyson Griffin' :Griffin wins via unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 30-27. *'Middleweight bout: Rob Yundt vs. Ricardo Almeida' :Almeida wins via submission (guillotine choke) at 1:08 of Round 1. Yundt was a late replacement for Alan Belcher, who had to withdraw from the bout due to a severe case of bronchitis. *'Middleweight bout: Jeremy Horn vs. Nate Marquardt' :Marquardt wins via submission (guillotine choke) at 1:37 of Round 2. *'Heavyweight bout: Frank Mir vs. Brock Lesnar' :Mir wins via submission (knee bar) at 1:30 of round 1. *'Interim Heavyweight Championship bout: Tim Sylvia vs. Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira' :Nogueira wins via submission (guillotine choke) at 1:28 of Round 3. Bonus awards At the end of this event, $60,000 was awarded to each of the fighters who received one of these three awards. *Fight of the Night: Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Tim Sylvia *Submission of the Night: Frank Mir *Knockout of the Night: Chris Lytle Reported payout The individual payouts are listed below. Payout amounts includes the payment amounts for show and win, but do not include sponsor payments, fees, taxes, or special award bonuses. *Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira: $200,000 (includes $100,000 win bonus) def. Tim Sylvia: $100,000 *Frank Mir: $80,000 (includes $40,000 win bonus) def. Brock Lesnar: $250,000 *Nate Marquardt: $52,000 (includes $26,000 win bonus) def. Jeremy Horn: $25,000 *Ricardo Almeida: $40,000 (includes $20,000 win bonus) def. Rob Yundt: $5,000 *Tyson Griffin: $36,000 (includes $18,000 win bonus) def. Gleison Tibau: $11,000 *Chris Lytle: $24,000 (includes $12,000 win bonus) def. Kyle Bradley: $4,000 *Tim Boetsch: $12,000 (includes $6,000 win bonus) def. David Heath: $6,000 *Marvin Eastman: $14,000 (includes $7,000 win bonus) def. Terry Martin: $12,000 *Rob Emerson: $16,000 (includes $8,000 win bonus) def. Keita Nakamura: $5,000 References External links * UFC 81 Website * UFC 81 fight card Category:2008 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area es:UFC 81 ja:UFC 81 no:UFC 81 pt:UFC 81